Media devices, such as set-top boxes, televisions, personal video recorders, home theater components, and so forth, are used by many households and businesses to provide media content, such as movies, broadcast television, broadcast radio, recorded media content, and so forth. Remote control devices may be used to control such media devices. As media devices become more common, so do the remote control devices that interact with them. Universal remote control devices are available to control some media devices. Universal remote control devices control media devices may be able to control several media devices of different device types to simplify control of media display functions at a particular entertainment center. For example, a user may push a single button at a universal remote control device to turn on both a television and a set-top box device. However, such universal remote control devices are not useful to control media display functions at multiple entertainment centers at the same time, such as to turn on or change channels at two or more televisions in separate rooms. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method to control media display functions.